The present invention is concerned with a throttle for restricting the flow of a flushing medium, in particularly a liquid, which is fitted between a supply of flushing fluid and at least one seal such as a stuffing box, mechanical seal, or similar device where the flushing fluid serves as a coolant/lubricant and/or as a sealing fluid. The throttle includes a throttling portion having an eddy current chamber provided therein.
Throttles of the type described with respect to this invention are principally used for seals for stuffing boxes or rotating shafts, as in pumps, agitators and similar apparatus, wherein the interior of the seal is usually under pressure. The flushing fluid supplied to the seal serves to lubricate the sliding surfaces thereof and to carry away frictional heat. The fluid also serves as the sealing fluid against the medium being pumped. It is preferred to keep the supply of flushing fluid to such seals as small as possible.